Un día
by Brenxitha chan
Summary: Lucy tembló con la idea. Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y finalmente, le dio un último abrazo al chico que sostenía entre sus brazos. Dándole un beso en la frente, lo colocó sobre el pisó, y alzando la mirada, contestó: ―Toma el día que más te plazca. Si para evitar todo esto, yo no debo nacer… ¡Que así sea! / ¿qué pasaría si un sólo día lo cambiase todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Un día.**

Prólogo.

El mundo se encontraba a segundos de su total destrucción. Lucy lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de un chico con cabellera rosa.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? – se preguntaba repetidamente mientras veía todo desmoronarse a su alrededor.

―Porque así estaba destinado a ser. – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La rubia dudaba temblorosa en si voltear o no. La batalla contra el mayor de los demonios de Zeref, E.N.D. y contra el mismo Zeref, sin duda había tenido como resultado un precio muy alto. Había logrado detenerlo, pero a su vez, eso había firmado el fin de una. En otras palabras, el fin del mundo en el que ellos vivían.

Al voltear, Lucy observó a una figura encapuchada. No pudo verle el rostro, sólo pudo ver dos luces rojas que provenían de donde deberían estar sus ojos.

―Q.. ¿Quién eres tú?

―¿Qué quién soy yo, pequeña? Soy aquel al que los hombres temen y veneran. Él único que inspira respeto incluso del más osado. Soy la muerte. Ni más, ni menos.

Esas palabras hicieron que la rubia soltara un grito interno. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser y le hizo temblar aún más.

―N… No. Eso no puede ser…

―Así es pequeña. Lo dudes o no, estás frente a la Muerte.

No pudo soportar verlo por más tiempo, por lo que se volteó y bajó la mirada. Paso un poco tiempo para que la chica asimilara el dato. Ante ello, no hizo más que soltar una risa abrumadora. Cerró, y abrió sus ojos sólo para ver detalladamente al chico al que ella mantenía entre sus brazos. Con una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciar su cara. Una lágrima cayó sobre el rostro del joven, recorriendo su cara sin vida, limpiando a su paso la mugre, la cual había sido resultado de una terrible y mortífera batalla que se había dado momentos antes.

Él ya no estaba más en ese mundo. Lo que ella sostenía, no era más que un cascarón vacío. La idea le cayó como balde de agua helada. Aun sabiendo aquello, ella no hizo nada más que aferrarse aún más a él.

―Por qué… Por qué tuviste que luchar contra él. Por qué siempre tenías que ser tú… ¿Por qué? – se lamentaba la chica.

La muerte no hacía nada más que ver, con cierta maravilla, la devoción que tenía la rubia hacia el chico que sostenía entre sus brazos.

―De verdad lo amabas, ¿no es así?

La voz de la muerte le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Volteo de nueva cuenta para volver a ver aquellos rubís luminosos que la observaban atentamente.

―Gracias a él encontré un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Él me apoyaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Él... Y yo nunca… - Ni siquiera ella sabía por qué le estaba contando aquello a la figura espectral que se cernía frente a ella. Quizá quería hacérselo saber a alguien antes de que todo acabara.

―El mundo está a punto de entrar en una nueva era. Muchos morirán en cuestión de minutos, incluyéndote. ¿No esta eso bien? Si mueres, podrás estar con él.

La joven abrió súbitamente los ojos. Había recordado las últimas palabras que el chico le había dicho: - Lu… Lucy… Perdón por haberles fallado… a todos… Desearía que todo hubiese terminado de otro modo… Lucy, yo…

―No. No está bien. – dijo la rubia encarando a aquel ser espectral.

―¿Cómo?

―No está bien que todo el mundo muera. No está bien que me dé por vencida así. Mientras un miembro de Fairy Tail esté con vida… ¡No se ha terminado nada!- dijo con determinación la chica.

―Ja, ja, ja. – rió ruidosamente la muerte ante tal afirmación. Era absurdo el pensar que aquel mundo muerto tendría salvación. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea divertida. – Dime pequeña, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para cambiar todo esto?

La rubia lo miró extrañada. Hubiese esperado todo, menos aquella reacción.

―¿Cómo dices…?

―Oh, vamos muchacha. No me hagas repetir lo que dije.

Hubo un silencio, que pareció largo, situación que alteró al dios de la Muerte.

―¡Bien! Lo diré de nuevo, sólo una vez más. Dime, maga de Fairy Tail. ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar para cambiar todo esto?

La muchacha dudo un momento en responder. No tenía caso esa conversación. Era verdad que el mundo estaba condenado. No había nada que hacer. Bajó la vista para ver una vez más a su amado, quién yacía sin vida entre sus brazos.

―Lo que sea.

―¿Cómo dijiste, pequeña? – dijo burlona la Muerte.

―¡Dije que haría lo sea!

―Bien. Así me gusta. Que haya determinación.

Lucy le observaba sin parpadear. Sentía que en cualquier momento todo terminaría, y de ser así, no quería darle el lujo a la muerte de verla dudar.

―Hay una forma de cambiar todo este… panorama tan desolador. – soltó al fin.

Lucy lo escuchaba atentamente.

―Lo único que pido a cambio es un día.

―¿Un día? – preguntó ella.

―Sí, un día.

―¿A qué se refiere con… eso?

―Voy a tomar un día de tu vida. Hacer como si ese día jamás hubiese existido. Y con cualquiera me refiero a… Cualquiera.

La rubia dudó por un momento. La Muerte le observaba victoriosa. Sin duda se le había ocurrido una idea divertida. Quería ver sufrir más a esa ilusa chica que tenía enfrente.

―¿Y bien? – Preguntó, logrando así sacar de sus pensamientos a la joven.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

―Cuando dices que tomarás un día de mi vida. Me sugieres que…

―Sí. Que incluso puedo tomar el día en el que naciste. Hacer que ese día nunca exista, y por consecuencia, hacer que tú no existas.

Lucy tembló con la idea. Dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y finalmente, le dio un último abrazo al chico que sostenía entre sus brazos. Dándole un beso en la frente, lo colocó sobre el pisó, y alzando la mirada, contestó: ―Toma el día que más te plazca. Si para evitar todo esto, yo no debo nacer… ¡Que así sea!

La muerte se sorprendió por la determinación de la chica. Eso sólo hizo que sus deseos de verla destrozada, aumentaran.

―Bien. Que así sea.

―Perdóname, Natsu.

―Entonces, tenemos un trato. – dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano.

―Sí. – dijo la rubia, sellando el trato con un apretón de manos.

Lucy había dado un día de su vida, sin saber que ese día sería el desencadene de muchas desgracias… Para ella y unos cuantos más.

**Notas de la autora: He tenido la idea de escribir este fanfic desde que ví la película de Flash y la paradoja del tiempo. Se han puesto a pensar en... que hubiese pasado si un día lo cambiase todo. Bueno, no quiero hablar más de esto porque sería spoiler del primer capítulo, el cual no sé si deba subirlo. Depende de la recepción que tenga esta pequeña, pero intrigante introducción. Otra cosa, me basaré en el manga, pero no demasiado, porque un fan fic es una historia alterna de la original y bueno... a parte de que puede que algunas cosas que yo sugiera nunca pasen xD**

**Saludos y... No olviden comentar que les parece la idea del fic =) Eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Despertando

Lucy despertó, creyendo que todo había sido un mal sueño. Que todo lo sucedido no había sido nada más que una ilusión.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable, tanto que al abrir los ojos parecía como si alguien le hubiese puesto un taladro en la cabeza.

―Vaya. Sí que tuve un sueño muy… extraño.

Y fue entonces que se detuvo por un momento. Notó que algo no andaba bien. No, definitivamente algo andaba mal, realmente mal.

―Un momento… Estas son… ¿cadenas?

Dijo al tiempo en que alzaba sus muñecas, las cuales se encontraban presas de unas gruesas cadenas. Abrió los ojos aterrada al ver esas cadenas, pero eso no fue lo que más le aterró. Lo que realmente le aterró fue el ver con claridad el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era un poco estrecho y sucio, y no sólo eso, se sorprendió aún más al ver a su alrededor a varias jóvenes, que tenían más o menos su mismo rango de edad.

Dirigió su mirada hacia ella misma, y se vió vestida con unos ropajes andrajosos y mugrientos. El dolor de cabeza parecía comenzar a disminuir debido a que un dolor más grande hacía acto de presencia. Se llevó la mano al abdomen y entonces lo vió con claridad: sangre.

―Ah… ¡Ahhh! –gritó asustada.

De pronto, una mano le tapó la boca, al tiempo que susurraba un "shhh". Ella no dejó de temblar en ningún momento. Estaba realmente aterrorizada. Quería salir huyendo de ahí. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, se encontraba encadenada junto a otras chicas. No pudo soportarlo más. Sintió como se comenzaba a desvanecer. Lo último que logró escuchar fue: ―Shhh. No los hagas venir. Sólo, relájate.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, Lucy se percató de que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo. Dirigió por instinto una mirada a su abdomen, el cual se encontraba vendado, con telas viejas y mugrientas, pero ya no sangraba a fin de cuentas.

Sin saber en qué momento pasó, Lucy comenzó a llorar.

―Tsssss. Es molesto que empieces a llorar de nuevo. – Dijo una voz al fondo del oscuro lugar.- Alguien por favor quiere calmarla de una maldita vez, o tendré que hacerlo yo de mal modo.

―Tessa, no empieces de nuevo. Es sólo que está asustada. Deberías comprender un poco…

―¡Y una mierda! – Exclamó una joven de cabellera rubia – ¡Todas estamos en la misma maldita situación! Nuestra vida se fue a la mierda. Yo lo asimilé, está otra tipa lo asimiló – dijo al tiempo que señalaba a una joven de cabello corto color jade que se encontraba a su lado. – Que lo acepte de una jodida vez si no quiere ser golpeada de nuevo. – La joven le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio a Lucy y, finalmente terminó por darle la espalda.

―Ummm… No le hagas caso a Tessa. Aunque, tiene algo de razón – dijo la chica que se encontraba a lado de la rubia.

―Esto… ¿don… dónde estamos?

―Oh, vaya. No me digas que no recuerdas lo que pasó.

Lucy se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

―Fuimos engañadas por un tal Salamander. Decía estar ofreciendo una fiesta, pero todo fue un engaño. Hemos sido Emmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?

―Te refieres a que… Somos… ¡¿Esclavas?!

―¡Bingo!, denle un premio por ser la más suspicaz del grupo – dijo Tessa mientras aplaudía.

―No… ¡No!, tiene que haber un error. Natsu jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como esto.

―¡Así que conoces al bastardo que hizo esto!- exclamó una Tessa en verdad enfadada.

La joven se acercó a Lucy. Al estar frente a ella, la levantó jalándola por el cuello de su andrajosa vestimenta de un material parecido a la manta. Lucy no ofreció resistencia alguna.

―Así que dime, rubiecita. ¿Conoces a los tipos que nos hicieron esto?

Lucy no respondió.

―¡Mierda!, que me respondas he dicho. – dijo mientras cerraba sus puños y le profesaba un puñetazo. ―Respóndeme, o la próxima vez no me contendré.

―¡Tessa!- gritó la joven que estaba alado de Lucy. -¡Ya basta!-Ella no tiene nada que ver con ellos. De ser así, ella no estaría aquí.

―Y quien nos asegura eso Lynora. En base a lo que acaba de decir, esta tipa conoce a esos bastardos.

Lynora observó con cierta indignación a Tessa, luego miró de reojo a Lucy y bajó la mirada. Suspiró, y finalmente dirigiéndose a la rubia, dijo: ―Haz insinuado que conoces a… A una de estas personas. Mencionaste un nombre… Na… Nat…

―Natsu. – dijo la rubia al fin. ―Él es conocido como salamander. Yo… lo conozco.

―Oh, pequeña rubia. Haz dictado tu sentencia de muerte. – dijo Tessa al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza su puño y lo dirigía con odio hacia Lucy. Sin embargo, el puñetazo fue detenido por una mano que se interpuso. – Oh, vamos Lynora. Esta perra acaba de afirmar que conoce al tal salamander de mierda. Está más que explícito que está involucrada con estos bastardos.

La mirada de Lynora mostraba serenidad. Se volteó a ver a Tessa y le dedicó una mirada. Una mirada que advertía una sola cosa: peligro.

―Oh, Lynora. No me digas que estás del lado de la perra amiga de esos hijos de…

―Dime, Lucy – dijo Lynora dejando a Tessa con la palabra en la boca. ―¿Cómo es ese tal Natsu que tu mencionas?

Tessa le miró confundida. ¿A qué se refería Lynora? Por otro lado, Lucy la observó con un dejo de duda. Finalmente respondió: ―Veamos… Es un mago de fuego. Es muy conocido por causar problemas a donde va… pero, tiene un gran corazón…

Tessa observó a Lucy con atención. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. La forma en la que Lucy comenzó a hablar de ese sujeto al que tanto creía odiar. La mirada cálida que emanaba de su golpeado rostro. El sonrojo que pudo ver a través de los moretones. Todo eso y más le causó una gran repulsión. Por su lado, Lynora sólo observaba la escena con serenidad.

―Tiene una mirada que…

―No. Me refería a físicamente. ¿Cómo es él?

―Oh. –Dijo Lucy deteniéndose por un momento mientras un rubor recorría sus mejillas.- Bueno, supongo que la característica que más resalta en él es su cabello. Digo, no es por nada pero, ¿a cuántos chicos de cabello rosado conoces?

Tanto Tessa, como Lynora, y todas las chicas que escuchaban con atención a la rubia, agrandaron sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. Lucy las observó a todas, y su reacción la confundió profundamente.

―… Qué… ¿Qué dije?, acaso dije algo malo.

Tessa la soltó. Dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, se agachó, y comenzó a llorar.

―Perdona, Lucy… Soy una idiota, perdón. – dijo entre sollozos Tessa. Lucy sólo la observaba confundida ante tal reacción.

―No… No es nece…

―Lucy. – Dijo Lynora. – Tú realmente… ¿No recuerdas nada?

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte.

―Re… ¿recordar el qué? – preguntó.

―El salamander que nos hizo esto…- comenzó a decir entre sollozos Tessa, quien seguía agachada en el suelo. – El bastardo que nos hizo esto…- se detuvo un momento, realmente apenas y podía hablar. – El tipo que nos secuestró, tenía el cabello azul.

Notas de la autora. Un capítulo confuso, quizá.

Quiero agradecer los dos Reviews que me han dejado. No he aclarado aún el día que le fue arrebatado, pero a éstas alturas creo que es más que obvio. Algunas cosas las alclararé en el segundo capítulo, digo, porque es probable que piensen que no tengo secuencia lineal.

Otra cosa que debo aclarar, no habrá mucho romance como tal, planeo poner un poco, quizá, en capítulos más avanzados. De momento me estoy centrando en la protagonista del fic, que es Lucy (a la cual no entiendo por qué muchos odian e_e)

Pd. nansteph14. Si, es el día que piensas, pero no por eso no habrá nalu jujuu... Aunque si va a tardar en llegar. Y mucho. Qué más puedo decir. Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews! Siempre son bienvenidos. Comentarios, sugerencias, también! Ya que esta temática que manejo es algo complicada de hacer... (paradojas temporales siempre son difíciles de manejar)

Es todo, nos vemos!


End file.
